Last Train to Bucketheadland
Last Train to Bucketheadland is the nineteenth and final track from Giant Robot. Concept Since Last Train to Bucketheadland is the closing song of the album, the lyrics focus on Throatrake, the singer on the song, who is a tour guide on the train that goes arround Bucketheadland. The tour guide shows this last group of people who are on the ride about things in Bucketheadland that are beign constructed among other things. The song ends with a kid and his father talking about comming back next summer. Live There is no information at the moment. Credits * Buckethead - Guitar and Bass * Sly Dunbar - Drum Loop * Bill Laswell - Sound Effects * Throatrake - Voice * Written by Buckethead and Eric Wood * Published by Katella Music (BMI) and Eric Wood publ. designee. Lyrics All aboard!! This is the last train to Bucketheadland!!! (Music) La-ladies and germs, I-if you look to your left you'll see Giant Robot, one of the first attractions on this last train ride to Bucketheadland. Oh my god, Giant Robot. Johnny Sokko, where are you today? You rode doom for eternity, supporting Giant robot, with Jerry mano. Speaking of Jerry Mano, ladies and germs, to your right you will notice, under construction, nearly complete, Jerry Mano's Excecutive Wonder Ride. Be careful, there-there's still construction in process. Don't let any of your children jump out of the cars. A-huh, oo-o-ah-I even forgot about this attraction, The-The Siamese Twins of Doom, Landslide Mountain to your left, again, ladies and germs. Oh my god, when this is completed, Bucketheadland will be complete. Ah-To your left, to your left again, as we pass arround this curve, Edwin Neal's Sausage Massacre Hayride. You'll notice a giant statue of Edwin pokin at sausages at the dinnertable. That's where the tickets are sold. Oh-I-I never knew wha-wha-what-what- what seemed to make his appetite so un-questionably unleashed for sausages. But without that appetite, we would not been able to love him. Yea-eah-eah-eaaahh! Leather-Leatherface's Castle. There's only a sign, ladies and germs, to the right, that designates the spot where it will be built. This will possibly be for the third or fourth phase of Bucketheadland, we're-we're not sure, yet. Our-our-our engineers are coming up with so many ideas! Huh-We can only take 'em one at a time... We're-we're trying to offer you everything we can. Ww-with Edwin Neal's Sausage Ride, wh'what else do you want?!... It's been a long day at Bucketheadland, ladies and gentlemen. Your engineer's getting very weary. Eenhh-oohh. Very weary, I have to go home, have a little phenobarbital, sit down, and play my Texas Chainsaw Massacre video game... Ugh, sorry for the erratic behavior on this last train to Bucketheadland, but, your enginee's at the end of his leash. (Come back, back, back...) We wish you many more pleasurable visits, we wish you a lifetime of fun even when you're not in this wonderland of joy. We wish you happiness in whatever you do... Can we go on this trip again? That was the last train. Did you enjoy it? Kinda. It was scary, but i liked it. Wanna go back again? Yeah! When? Next Summer! (Music) Category:1994 Song Category:Giant Robot song Category:Song with lyrics